Una Buena Vida
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Solo hay una manera de conocer el futuro. Pansy lo entenderá algún día, cuando la pierda a ella. FemSlashs. Viajes en el tiempo. Mención de personajes. One Shot.


"**Una Buena Vida."**

Por: ladyunebarton.

Summary: Solo hay una manera de conocer el futuro. Pansy lo entenderá algún día, cuando la pierda a ella. FemSlashs. Viajes en el tiempo. Mención de personajes. One Shot.

**Un Gran abrazo y agradecimiento a Liwk.**

**Esta historia es algo alternativa. Quizás atrevida. Y muy, muy confusa. **

**Pero le gusto a ella. Y a mi. Así que. Aquí esta. **

+1+

Pansy Parkinson sonrió con altanería juvenil. Retando y burlándose al mismo tiempo. Rodando sus ojos ante los demás.

"Y cuanto tiempo dura?" pregunto Malfoy. Una sonrisa igual jugando en sus labios.

"no lo se, no lo eh probado…." Comento Zabini. "Solo se que un chico murió al usarlo..en un lugar llamado….Arizona?..."

"Si es que murió…" apunto Pansy con un dedo muy largo y delicado. "Como es que sabes que funciona?"

"No lo se!" se quejo Zabini. "Mis padres no saben que compre esto…, Pero el mago que me lo vendió dijo que era un tema muy serio!. Dijo que era alguna clase de distorsión del tiempo…"

"Como un viaje en el tiempo?" pregunto Draco, sus cejas levantadas.

"Algo así…" respondió Zabini.

Pansy dirigió una mirada hacia Draco. "Tonterías de niños…, ¿y pagaste una fortuna por esto?".

"Si, pero estoy seguro de que funciona…"

"Y de que sirve ver tu futuro, si morirás?" Draco se dejo caer en una butaca.

"Por que es un sueño, un sueño que se siente mas real que la vida."

"No tiene sentido lo que dices…" se burlo el rubio.

"Yo lo probare…" se ofreció Pansy, bajando de la mesa con un saltito. Meneando las caderas a deleite de Draco.

"Bien…"

"Puede ser en extremo real…"

"si, si Zabini, dame eso!. Dime que hacer?"

Pansy tomo el pequeño aparto entre sus manos. Los metales tintinearon. Y luego con un chirrido. Comenzaron a girar sobre sus manos. Con un pequeño universo girando sin cesar.

+2+

Luego. Pansy estaba ahí.

Era casi inexplicable. Un momento antes estaba en la sala común. Riéndose de la estupidez de Zabini. Y en el siguiente. Con una confusión increíble.

Los sentimientos le poseyeron el cuerpo.

Extremo real. Había dicho Blaise.

Pues esto lo era.

Sus pezones reaccionaron. Se endurecieron, y le dieron escalofríos. Sintió que su garganta se quedaba sin palabras. Y que el corazón le palpitaba. Sintió que todo su mundo tenia una claridad increíble. Y que lo inexplicado obtenía sentido.

Sintió que en ese momento podría escribir una Oda. Un poema. Quizás cantar como una diosa.

Sus manos sudaron. Las sensaciones la tomaron por sorpresa. Besos. Caricias y Suspiros.

Su cuerpo se siente diferente. Espacialmente mas grande. Y mentalmente mas maduro. El placer es comprendido. Por que ella ahora es una mujer joven. No una niña. No una tonta.

Pero una mujer enamorada. Cegada. Y deslumbrada.

Las manos la recorren. Ella moja sus bragas, Sabe que hay gente. Sabe que la miran. Pero también, sabe, que no le importa.

Ella. Solo ella.

Si… Ella.!!

Con un poder sobre humano se ocultan entre las paredes de tela. Colores atravesados por los rayos del sol. El aroma de la tela nueva. Las caricias al bailar entre ellas. El coro de voces. Las luces parpadeantes.

Sus manos exploran todos esos lados. Sus labios carnosos. Su corazón tibio.

La ama tanto. Y el conocimiento de lo que pasa esta en su mente. Si, a pesar de la guerra que se avecina. Y si. Ellas van en contra de todo.

Pero Pansy entiende, Que eso no le importa. Ella ama a otra mujer en ese momento. La ama tanto. Con toda su alma. Y deja que todos los sentimientos la embarguen. Lo imposible ah ocurrido.

Se atreven a hacerlo en publico. En contra de todas esas creencias puritanas y tontas de los sangre limpias. Y sus padres la odian. Pero ahora. No le importa.

+3+

Pansy despierta entonces al dolor.

La confusión hace que el dolor de cabeza sea insoportable.

No sabe si esto que esta viviendo es hoy, ayer, mañana?. No sabe si es realidad, o es un sueño. Realmente no lo sabe.

¿Dónde esta ella?. Piensa por fin. ¿Qué significa este vació?.

El vació que tiene en el alma!.

Lagrimas escurren por su rostro. ¿Qué es esto, un sueño?. ¿Dónde esta ella?. ¿Dónde?.

Y entonces, los recuerdos que son suyos. Pero que no parecen pertenecerle. Cobran un real sentido.

Ella esta muerta.

Pansy tiene frió. Su cabeza esta rapada. Pero su cuerpo esta aun mas desnudo. El frió de la mazmorra tiene mucho sentido.

La guerra. Se explica a si misma. Nos alcanzo a todos. A ella y a mi. Por lo menos. Y esto, es castigo. Castigo del Dark Lord.

Ella no era de su clase. Ella era una sangre sucia. Y probablemente murió hace semanas. Pero entonces.

¿los recuerdos que sintió hace unos minutos?. Y que tiene que ver esas escenas de niña?.- ¿Es un sueño dentro de un sueño?

Su cuerpo esta abatido. La han golpeado hasta la inconciencia. Quizás este es su cerebro dañado. Una maldición muy fuerte. Muchos cruaciatus. Juraría que hace minutos estaba con Draco!. En la sala común.

Pero ahora Draco no esta!. Por que se escapo!. Si, se escapo, y nadie sabe donde esta. ¿Ah muerto Draco?. No, no ah muerto. Solo se escondió. Por que guarda un secreto parecido.

Y quizás es la clave para derrotar al Dark Lord. Si Potter se escapa de las mazmorras.

¿Hay esperanza?.

+4+

"Profesora. No se levante….sufrió un golpe muy duro.."

Pansy parpadeo. Las palabras sonaron como eco en sus oídos. Pero de todos modos se levanto con rapidez.

"Con calma mujer…" repitió la voz.

"Que paso?"

"Se golpeo la cabeza!, Fue culpa de un estudiante mal portado. Un accidente por supuesto. Pero aun así…su culpa.." La mujer la tanteo un poco. Jalando sus manos y piernas. Y revisando quien sabe que cosas en una libreta. "El director Octavius no quiere expulsar al chico. Una pena…"

"No, no recuerdo…" dijo Pansy desesperada.

"Claro que no!, Que contusión la de usted!, Pero no se preocupe… solo perdió un poco de memoria temporal. Es probable que regrese en unas horas. Quizás unos días. Pero no pasa de eso…"

Pansy cerro los ojos y parpadeo varias veces. El dolor era continuo. -Tap,tap,tap,tap-. En su cabeza. Pero continuaba. Continuaba. Y dolía.

Ella se recostó. Cerró los ojos. Y deseo que el viaje continuara, por que este dolor. El dolor de tantos sueños, es demasiado para ella.

Aun siente las manos sobre su cuerpo. Sobre todo las de ella. Y su cuerpo arde con las golpizas de los Mortifagos.

Y ahora, también el golpe en la cabeza. Pero cerro los ojos de nuevo. Y espero.

Sin embargo. Cuando despertó. Aun seguía en este mundo.

Su cuerpo se siente pesado. Diferente. Mas débil, y quizás mas viejo. Ella toma insegura el espejo junto a su cama.

Y debajo del ojo morado esta ella. Su rostro duro. Líneas de expresión que se alejan de ella misma. Expresión vacía, como una mujer sola. Su cabello es corto. Como el de una varón. Y que le recuerda horriblemente a la profesora Vector.

Es macabro apreciar su rostro maduro. Marchito. Envejecido. Pero ahí esta ella. Reflejando una sabiduría que nunca pensó que poseería. Y un alma seca.

¿acaso tiene que vivir todo esto?. ¿O es que ya lo esta viviendo ahora?.

Unas horas después la dan de alta. Su sombra se mueve con pesadez por el mundo de pasillos abarrotados de alumnos.

Es Hogwarts. Pero no se parece en nada. Es una escuela mucho mas pequeña. Una que no corresponde con la de sus recuerdos.

Los alumnos son caras irreconocibles. Pero abren camino para ella. Algunos la miran nerviosos. Otros asustados. Y algunos muy entusiasmados.

"Profesora Parkinson!" gritan con emoción cuando la ven. Y se refugian en su túnica. Pero Pansy no los recuerda.

Por que les quiere decir que ella tiene 15 años. Y que es una estudiante. No una profesora.

Su habitación es de piedra. Con toques de madera oscura. Sus cosas están en ella. Cosas que sabe que son suyas pero se sienten raras al tacto.

Ella las acaricia, y recuerdos raros se vienen a su mente. Tan rápidos que no puede expresar palabras. Su mundo da vueltas. Muchas vueltas.

"Profesora…" se anuncia una pequeña voz.

"adelante…" dice ella nerviosa.

"Soy yo profesora. Me recuerda?. Soy Dunkan Potter!. Pero nadie sabe que lo soy, lo recuerda?..., Dígame que me recuerda!!"

"Te recuerdo…" dice ella sorprendida.

El niño suspira. Quizás tiene 12 años. Ella conoció a sus padres. Si, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Y luego también a su tutor. Remus Lupin,. Y al final de todo. A su padrastro Draco Malfoy.

Las palabras de Draco antes de morir resuenan de repente.

"Cuídalo por mi…"

Y Draco esta vez si estaba muerto, Por que el Dark Lord busca a este niño. Y ahora solo depende de ella para vivir. Y esa es su desesperación por el recuerdo.

Ella le pone una mano sobre la cabeza. "te recuerdo…"

El niño sonríe.

+5+

Su primer pensamiento. Es, que ella dará su vida por el niño. Por que todos estos meses. Viviendo en esta realidad. Se ah enamorado del niño.

Huérfano. Valiente. Y enterado de toda la verdad. Por que nadie es tan tonto como para mentirle. Como le mintieron a Potter.

El sabe que sus padres murieron. Y que sus tutores antes de Pansy. Por que quizás el es clave de algo muy importante.

Por eso. El primer pensamiento de Pansy. Es levantarse.

Sabe que las joyas están sobre la mesa. Los demás profesores tienen la mirada baja. Ocultado sus rostros por miedo.

De todos los niños que toman. Algún mortifago lo tomara a el. Así que Pansy se levanta.

Dos monedas en su mano.

"Déjenlos…"

Los hombres la miran. Los profesores la miran. Los alumnos y también. El niño la mira.

Pobrecito. Piensa ella.

Su ultima tutora morirá también.

Por que cuando los mortifagos la toman por los cabellos. Ella sabe. Que morirá.

¿y esto es si quiera real?.

¿este es el futuro?.

No…., ningún sueño. Ninguna ilusión.

Esta. Esta es la realidad. Por que el aparato de Zabini tiene efectos de viaje en el tiempo. Y Sabe que su vida la vivió miles de veces mas rápido. Y que en este momento.

Esta apunto de morir.

Ella sonríe, reflejo de su antigua elegancia. Bueno. No fue una mala vida después de todo.

The end+

Solo hay una manera de conocer el futuro. Pansy lo entenderá algún día, cuando la pierda a ella. FemSlashs. Viajes en el tiempo. Mención de personajes. One Shot.


End file.
